The Two Winged Angel, or Resurrection
by blueice91
Summary: Kaine always wanted a life of adventure and excitement. However, when he goes on a journey to stop the second coming of Sephiroth, will he find it too overwhelming for him?[OCxOC], [VincentxLucrecia], [CloxTi]
1. Chance Meeting

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, well my first one to post up here anyway. Hope you people enjoy it!

**Disclaimer-**I do NOT own any of the original FFVII characters that come up or the cities that the characters visit. I DO own everything else.

**

* * *

**

Chance Meeting

A man wearing a black cloak was perched on top of a large boulder that was on the edge of a cliff. He was peering down through his binoculars at a figure on a bike. The man followed the figure as it sped through the wastelands and marked down its location on a notebook. He muttered, "Hm…The boy is here at exactly 6 again. Excellent…This is where his nightmares shall become reality." The man stepped back into a shadow and disappeared.

The boy didn't notice that he had been observed for a few weeks. Not that he cared. When he reached his destination, he stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. It was filled with stars, despite his close proximity with one of the biggest cities in the world. He almost lost himself, looking up at the stars, but remembered why he was where he was when he thought of his family. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers that was strapped to the back of his seat and walked towards two tombstones. On the way, he observed his reflection through his sword, making sure he looked neat. It was silly, he knew, but he always made sure he was neat before he visited his parent's graves. He ran his hand through his shoulder length, raven hair, making sure it was neat and not wild from the ride. He then patted down his clothes, straightening out creases and such. He was wearing a black jacket with dark blue cuffs, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, and baggy, black leather pants. Satisfied, he sheathed his sword and stopped in front of the graves.

The boy muttered a few prayers and wishes, and bowed. He placed the bouquet in between the graves, and took out his traveling pack and delved into its depth, finally emerging with two plates and a bundle of food. He placed the food onto the plates and placed one before each grave. He whispered a few more prayers and bowed down twice to each grave. After that, he collected the food and piled it onto one plate, and began to snack on it. He found a rock to lean against and ate as he looked at the stars again. He never knew why, but he always felt at peace here, at his parent's grave. The graves of Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia. Well, more like his grandparents. He never really like his parents, and shunned him the very moment the opportunity arose. It was probably because they tried to be normal. Even his father was ashamed of his heritage, of being a Valentine.

When he was done with his meal, the boy packed everything and stowed it away into his traveling pack. While he walked back, his thoughts were still on his parents and how angry he was at them. He never noticed the wind whispering something to him. It was trying to warn him, trying to tell him of his future. He never noticed until he stopped by his bike. His body stiffened and his hand hovered near the handle of his sword.

"Kaine…You may find solace here…But running away doesn't solve anything…This place shall be your nightmares…"

As if he didn't already know. He knew running away didn't help. He knew running away was just a temporary relief from the problems he's always faced with. But he did it anyway. He always went back to the graves of his "parents." Kaine jumped on his bike and sat there for a moment, but then, a thought struck him. How did he hear the wind? Why was it speaking to him? Was it the planet's method of communicating with him? And what did it mean by nightmares? It couldn't possibly be talking about his…No, it can't be. He shook it off and sped towards the city, his home, Nibelheim.

Yes, Nibelheim is now a city. People began flocking there ever since it was known that it was the hometown of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. As people began settling around the core town, it grew into a metropolis, and gained business from travelers crossing the mountains between Nebelheim and Rocket City(yes, Rocket Town became a city also). It was a far cry from the former Nibelheim, the fake one which ShinRa had constructed. Of course, Kaine was raised in the ShinRa Mansion, the now permanent residence of the Valentine family. Sure, they had a few quirks in their genes that made them go mad sometimes, but other than that, they were a respected family in the city. After all, Kaine's father was mayor of the city.

However, that kind of life was not for Kaine. He had an adventurous spirit, and often rebelled against his father, which didn't set a good example for the family. After all that was the most important thing in the world, wasn't it? Well, it was, to his father. That's the part that he hated most. His father would order Kaine around, instructing him to be more proper, have more manners, and be more of a gentleman. Whenever there was a formal party, Kaine was forced to go, forced to wear a suit, forced to be someone he was not.

In fact, that was why he was heading back to Nibelheim at the moment. His father was hosting a party celebrating Holy Day, or the day that the world was finally saved. He shifted the gear on his bike and sped off, tearing through the wasteland. At the edge of the city, he slowed down and cruised through the streets, finally stopping in front of the ShinRa Mansion. Of course, the party was being held there. There was a far grander hall for it. He just stopped by in order to change his clothes. He walked in and ran to his room, checking the time on his watch.

'Damn! Only ten minutes left! Good thing I've already got my pants on,' he thought as he tore through his wardrobe. He finally found a button up shirt to his liking. It was black with blue stripes running down. He put it on and grabbed his dress jacket and jumped out from his window. He locked the door, hopped onto his bike, and sped through the streets, finally arriving at the hall.

As usual, his little sister was outside, greeting the guests as the walked in through the threshold of the hall. When he walked up, his sister whispered, "Late again! Sometimes I wonder Kaine…Anyway, hurry in before Dad explodes. And you look great. Hopefully he'll forgive you." Kaine shrugged and grinned as he said, "You look good too, little sister of mine. Well, hurry up and come in, Jenny. I don't want any guys to hit on you. I am your brother after all."

Kaine walked in and straightened out his suit. The party was just starting, but almost everybody was already there. There were CEOs, directors, celebrities, etc. everywhere. It was the usual grand party that rich people throw. Of course, there was the classical music in the background. Not bothering to look for his father, Kaine headed straight for the bathroom. He needed to smarten up before his father found him. When he entered, he headed straight for one of the washing bowls and looked at himself through the mirror. He watered his hand a bit and ran it through his hair, smoothing it out into a respectable form. He then washed his face, rubbing off a bit of the grime from the food he ate. Done with making himself look like the good, dashing 25 year old he was, he headed out.

As he walked towards the food table, some people stared and pointed towards him. He knew why they were doing it. After all, he was the mayor's son, wasn't he? But there was also another reason. His eyes were mismatched. One was blood red while the other was hazel, flaked with amber. The eyes of his grandparents. He was the only one who had these eyes. His father had blood red eyes, just like his grandfather, while his little sister had inherited his mother's clear blue eyes. Why his eyes were mismatched was an enigma, even to him, but it apparently drew chicks in, which he didn't mind.

He finally got to the buffet section, and managed to get there quite successfully. No "family friends" to dodge, no pesky father to avoid. So far, the party was going great. He grabbed a plate and picked his food as he went down the table. By the time he was done, he had two plates filled with food. He balanced them on one arm, got a large glass of soda, and sat down at a random table, which just happened to be by the dance floor.

While he was stuffing his face, he never noticed a figure walk up to him. A shame too. If he had, he would've stopped his horrible table manners and immediately straightened up. The person stopped and stood next to him, looking at him with a hint of amusement on her face. She set down her plate and sat across from him, and watched him. Kaine never noticed her until he lifted his head to drink some of his soda. Well, he didn't really drink it. It was more of a spewing out kind of drinking. He immediately cleaned himself up and said in a disgruntled manner, "Well what do you know. You're back."

"Yes," she replied. "A chance meeting, don't you think?"

* * *

A/N: I don't know exactly where this story will go, but I did sketch a plot for it...Don't really expect the second chapter to be up until sometime after June though, since my stupid school ends on the last day of June. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, and review!  



	2. The Children of Heaven

A/N: Here's Chapter 2...man it took forever. School got in the way a lot more than I thought. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy! And...I haven't played Dirge yet...so this story might differ with some points that might be raised in the game.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here that relates to the items in the Compilation of FFVII. The other stuff is mine.**

**

* * *

**The Children of Heaven

"Hmph. A chance meeting my ass. What are you doing here, _'friend'_?" Kaine asked, now frowning deeply.

The girl looked a bit shocked. She didn't expect him to be this mad at her. After all, the incident was at least ten years ago. What made him this angry? Her questions seemed to show through her eyes, since Kaine simply huffed and turned his face towards one of the windows nearby, muttering, "Do you want to know, Ms. Strife?"

When he didn't get a reply, he asked, "What, surprised to be called that? Well, get used to it. Really, you shouldn't be surprised. I shun people who say they're my friends, only to turn their back on me. That _is _what you did, after all."

Now angry, the girl retorted, "Really, that was ten years ago! Why are you still angry at me? I was scared when you turned into that beast!"

"So you go around, spreading word that I'm a monster?"

"I didn't! That was my parents! I would ne-"

"What of it? You still told someone. Do you realize how many people avoided me from that moment forward? Do you, did you realize you broke my trust?"

"I did, after my parents said we should move because of you! They were afraid of getting attacked by 'a freak'…"

"See. There. I was a freak to everybody. Even you. The only person who…Forget it. I'm leaving."

Kaine stood up and walked away, taking a few pieces of roast beef and two slices of bread. He didn't turn back, knowing that if he did, he'd go back to her, the only person who broke through his cold exterior. She was the one who showed him the wonderful that was outside the world of politics. She was his first friend, his first love...that was, until he turned into Pyrrho.

Ever since then, nothing mattered. It was the night after he turned into Pyrrho. He overheard her say he was a freak of nature, and his world shattered into a million pieces, making him retreat back into his shell. Her moving away only served to make him colder. Now that she was back…he would break, again. Her tears of sadness would make him melt. That was why he never turned back and blended with the crowd. He had to leave his past behind and build a new life.

'_Damn…Sky just loves to complicate things all the time, doesn't she?'_

* * *

The man sighed in frustration. He leaned against his desk and folded his arm across his chest. This was one of the longest waits in the history of the world. The Superior supposedly managed to create a spell that is able to resurrect people from the dead. As for the purpose…The Superior wished to resurrect Sephiroth once more, except now, with this new spell, Sephiroth would be under their control, no matter how strong his will is. 

Yet, he was supposed to be called to the Council Chamber hours ago! What could be preoccupying the Superior? He sighed again and began to pace around his room. He never did like waiting anyway. He was a shoot first, talk later kind of guy, which was why he was called Roy, the Blazing Sharpshooter. Well, the fact that he can control the element of fire also contributed to his title. Those two were the only thing that actually made sense in his title…because he was blind. He always had a blindfold on that covered his eyes in order to hide the scars he received from a battle.

Suddenly, he felt a disturbance on one of the walls on his room. He walked towards it and realized that the Superior was calling him through the mirror. It was the signal! Finally, it had come. He rushed about the room, putting on his clothes. He slipped on his blood red shirt and buttoned on his fire red vest. He reached over to his drawer and grabbed a pair of black leather pants and put them on. He buckled on his boots, took his guns from their resting places, and grabbed his maroon colored cloak. He threw it over him as he raced down the corridors. When he finally reached the doors to the Council Chamber, he stopped and doubled over in order to catch his breath.

When he straightened up, he saw three figures standing in front of him. The one to his right was slightly shorter than he was. His name was Uaithne, the Swift Spearman, since he fought rapidly and controlled the element of wind. He had a mass of spike green hair that seemed to bend over to one side. He had a headband that ran diagonally down his face, covering one of his eyes. Supposedly, he covered that eye since he thought he'd have an unfair advantage in a fight. His shirt was dark green, while his pants were a darker shade of teal. He had a shoulder guard strapped onto his right shoulder, and attached to it was a long piece of cloth that was as strong as orichalum and as fluid as the wind, and mostly served as a shield. He also had on black gloves that stopped short about three-quarters up the back of his hand. He was the youngest member of their group.

To the left side of him was a tall and pale man. He looked like he was always brooding, yet when he fought, he always looked like he was playing a game. His name was Blake, the Dark Swordsman for his ability to disappear into the darkness and control over the dark element. He had long, messy black hair that stopped at his elbows. He had a on a black, long sleeve shirt under a large black trench coat. His pants were black, and his boots were black.

The man standing in front of him was a real mystery, even to him. He was constantly smiling and always took things as a joke. His name was Rhydderch, the Defensive Monk, because he never attacks and controlled the element of earth. Instead of attacking, he'd just smile and create a large barrier of earth and reflect the attack. It always seemed to work, and he never had to actually physically hit them directly. He didn't have a shirt on, which showed off his toned chest, abs, and biceps. His pants were brown, flares out as it gets toward the ground, and is gathered together around his ankles. Well, it's more like stuffed into his black boots, but there's no difference, really. On his left arm, he has a burn that is curiously shaped like a circle with four spokes coming out of it, and four more spokes pointing in. In fact, every single member had this symbol on at least one piece of their clothing. Roy had it on the back of his cloak, Uaithne had it on his shield cloth, while Blake had it on the back of his trench coat. And he(Rhydderch) was bald.

The four of them nodded and opened the doors to the Council Chamber. The Council Chamber was not very ornately designed. It was a large white room with two tapestries on three of the walls, depicting the symbol of their group. There was a long carpet in the middle which stops at a platform. There are two chairs on one side of the carpet, while there are two more on the other side. These chairs correspond to the person who sits on them and their rank in the order. The platform at which the carpet stops is constantly hidden in the shadows and is where the Superior resides.

The four immediately kneeled down onto one knee as soon as they entered the Council Chamber, and said, "Sir!"

"Ah, now, really, you guys know I don't want to bother with all the formality," said the Superior, waving his hand in the air in an off hand manner. "Now, sit down. I shall tell you guys what the next step is."

Roy walked over to the red seat. It had orbs of fire on various places of the chair. On the back, there was a plaque that had his title on it, and the Roman numeral "V," which indicated his position as fifth in the order. Uaithne walked over to the light green seat, which had a slight breeze emitting from it. It also had a plaque on the back with his title on it, and the Roman numeral "IV." Blake huffed and strolled over to his chair, which had a shroud of darkness hovering around it. The plaque on it had his title and the Roman numeral "III." Rydderch shrugged and jumped onto his chair, which was brown. It also had a plaque with his name on it and the Roman numeral "II."

"Everybody settled? Excellent. Well, as you all know, my spell has been completed. Now comes the next part of the plan: Finding Kaine."

"Do we really need to bother with that washed up child? Honestly, I doubt his power is as great as Sephiroth's. why is he so important anyway?" asked Blake.

"Hey, don't question the Superior like that!" exclaimed Roy.

"Ah, let him. He does things his own way and does them well. That's all we really need, right?" said Rydderch.

Uaithne just let out a bored sigh as he held his face with his left hand. He then asked, "Let's get on with this. I want to go back and practice my spear..."

The Superior laughed and answered, "It'll be over soon. Now then, you asked why Kaine is so important. Well, it seems that he has Jenova cells within him. Although his grandfather, Vincent Valentine, seemed to transform by using the "G" Substance, Kaine can transform without this. From this, I deducted that his transformations are caused by the Jenova cells within him. Since Jenova cells are able to alter their forms, it's only natural that someone with a large amount of cells is able to transform.

Now, the question is why he hasn't been controlled by Jenova or seriously infected with Geostigma. Well, his father hasn't shown any sign of getting controlled, and Kaine's grandmother, Lucrecia, had a large concentration of Jenova cells in her, yet she was never controlled or infected with Geostigma. We shall go with the assumption that Jenova has no control over her cells anymore and that Kaine is immune to Geostigma. Actually, that makes sense…we're all here, aren't we?"

Everybody stared blankly at the space where they thought the Superior might be. They blinked once, and then face-faulted. Well, not everybody. Blake simply sweat dropped. The Superior continued:

"Ah, well, anyway. Yes, that must be the explanation. After all, we too have Jenova cells and don't hear a weird woman trying to convince us into doing another Reunion. Anyway, the fact that Kaine is so much like us is why we want him. Actually, his connection to Sephiroth is another reason. We need him to get to Sephiroth. So, here's what we shall do. I will send you four after him one by one...in case one of you fails. Roy, you're first to go. Have fun fighting him, and good luck. You'll need it."

Roy stood up and bowed down to the Superior and said, "Thank you, Sir! I will not disappoint you! Consider Kaine captured!"

He gathered his guns and created a black vortex. He stepped through, giving Uaithne a thumbs up.

'_Heh, this'll be easy…'_

_

* * *

_A/N: And there's chapter 2! Hope you guys had fun reading it. The next chapter is sort of a filler, but it'll show the background for this story. The official chapter three, the one continuing this story will be up around saturday or next sunday, if my crazy Asian parents allow me to spend some time writing. As for the group name, the Children of Heaven, credit goes to DemonBredChild. And review!


End file.
